One Huge Step
by PartyinmyPants
Summary: “No,” she whispered, this time realizing what she was doing. Now just wasn’t the time for her. And besides, she thought his proposal was kind of lousy.
1. Asking

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, Judgment Day would have just been a bad dream and Vance would be dead. But that's not the case so obviously they aren't mine.  
**Rating: **God I have no clue...T? I guess that works...  
**Summary: **Gibbs and Jenny have been dating for eh...about 2 years. (post judgment day. it NEVER happened in my book) when he asks her a big question...what happens when she says no?  
**A/N: **this wont be long. just a few chapters. as you can tell, this chapter is humongous. thats cuz i was having fun :) this may be a little OOC just cuz Gibbs is a REALLY hard person to write for. i dont no how people do it! enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

She had heard the jingle his keys had made and the quiet "POW POW POWs" of the tricky door knob as he tried to get into the apartment. She had then heard his slow foot steps as he walked past the stairs, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. She had heard him "silently" approach her as if she didn't know he was there. But she let him have his fun. Besides, that's what good girlfriends did, right?

He carefully snaked his arms around her waist and gently pressed a kiss to her neck. She gasped in order to keep up the impression that she hadn't noticed him.

"Jethro?" she questioned.

She could feel his smirk as he responded. "Jen?" he mocked and continued to trail kisses over the side of her neck, brushing her soft, red curls out of the way.

"You're a little late don't you think?"

"Last time I checked I was right on time."

She shoved him back a little with her elbow and pretended to be busy preparing their dinner. "If you call being 45 minutes late, on time then yes, perfect timing Jethro." She wasn't really that mad with him. In fact she didn't really know why she was making such a big deal about it. She had just come home not 20 minutes ago.

His smirk turned into a frown. "No you said 2000, Jen, not 1900. So in fact I'm 15 minutes early for dinner."

Jen shook her head. "No I definitely said to be here at 7."

Jethro sighed and stood back a little. If he was late, which he wasn't, then it was just her fault. She _was _his boss. If she wanted him home for dinner on time, which he was, then all she had to do was tell him to leave work and go home. He was right and he knew it but it couldn't be helped. There was no winning with this woman. "Fine," he stated calmly and began to set the table.

"Fine?" she restated, completely startled by his calm reaction. She was so used to him fighting with her over the stupidest of things and then making up…by making out. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

He turned and glared at her. "What?"

Quickly she shook her head. "Nothing. Jethro?"

"Hmm?" He noticed the worried look on her face and wondered what could _possibly_ be wrong now.

"Are you okay?"

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "I think so, why?"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know you just seem…relaxed."

He walked back up to her and pressed his lips against her forehead. "And since when is that bad thing?"

Jen took hold of his hands and sighed. "It's not. I guess I'm just used to you being so grumpy after work. Besides, today I swamped you and your team with paperwork. I just assumed you would be upset."

He looked down at her, his bright blue eyes eating hers away. "I could go back to being grumpy if you'd like, Jenny."

She quirked her lips up into a smile and kissed him softly. As she pulled away her smile turned into a grin. The grin he loved so much that he couldn't help but smile back. "No…I like it when you're happy. It makes dinner run smoothly."

"I'll keep that in mind." He planted another kiss to her lips and was about to deepen it when suddenly the timer went off.

"Speaking of dinner!" She broke hold of his hands and skipped over to the stove where she turned it off and began to stir the spaghetti sauce. "I made ravioli. I hope that's okay." When he didn't respond she took it as a "yes".

A few minutes later, Jenny walked over to the round kitchen table which Jethro was already sitting at, waiting patiently for his food. "It's a little hot so be careful," she said as she served him some ravioli, green beans, and small fingerling potatoes. She sat down next to him and was expecting him to just dig right in and ignore her suggestion when instead, he just sat there staring down at his plate full of food. "What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Jethrooo?" she sang out his name.

Still no answer. This time he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What Jethro?" Now she was a bit ticked off.

"Is it edible?" he asked slowly. She almost choked on her drink.

"Of course it is! Why, does it look weird?"

He shook his head. "It looks fine, I'm just curious. You've never really been that great at cooking, Jen."

Jen scoffed. "One can learn, Jethro! Go on," she prodded. "Eat it."

Reluctantly he picked up his fork, pushed the pasta around and took hold of one of the ravioli. He looked up at her and she nodded for him to continue. Huffing, he took a bite of the pasta, chewed, and swallowed.

"Well?"

He stared at her and slowly smiled. "You're a good learner."

Jen laughed, looking proud. "Thank you!"

They ate their dinner while talking mostly about work. Conversations about old cases, Tony and Ziva's love life (that of which Jethro completely protested against), and problems that Jenny was experiencing with the SecNav could go on for hours. However, Jenny cut dinner short, telling Jethro that she had bought a special treat for dessert.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," she sang as she collected two spoons from the silverware drawer before striding over to the freezer. She took out a small 1 pint container and held it behind her back as she returned to the table. "Ready?"

He nodded and licked his lips, a million guesses as to what kind of dessert he would be treated to tonight.

Jenny smiled as she pulled the carton out from behind her back and set it on the table. "Voila!"

Jethro widened his eyes. Sitting in front of him was a pint of his favorite chocolate gelato. He looked up and quickly spat out the words, "I love you."

Jen sat down next to him and handed him a spoon. "I hope you love me for reasons other than my amazing choice in dessert."

"Mmhm," he said as he stuck his spoon into the carton and then into his mouth. He swallowed and continued. "Apparently you also know how to make really good ravioli, so I love you for that too."

Jenny glared and he couldn't help but laugh. "Not funny, Jethro!"

"It was a little funny."

She continued to glare at him as she stuck her spoon into the carton and took a _huge_ bite of it.

"You know I love you for a lot more reasons, Jen."

She slowly removed the spoon from her mouth and licked her lips. "Oh yeah like what?"

Jethro smirked. "Well for one, the way you eat gelato is a total turn on."

Jenny let out a booming laugh, trying hard to control herself. "What else?"

"Hmm…your laugh, I love it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "And I love your smile too."

"Yours isn't that bad either." She placed her hand under her chin and stared at him with lust in her eyes. What she had said had been a complete understatement. His smile made Jenny melt every time. Even now, when she had seen it more than most people.

"Wanna know what else I love about you?"

"Hmm…" she asked as she took another bite of the ice cream.

"The way your right eye twitches when you're lying."

She raised a well manicured brow. "Who said I was lying?"

He shrugged, knowing that her comment about his smile was a lie and an understatement. But he was okay with it.

"You know Jethro," she waved her spoon in front of him; "you seem to love a lot about me."

He quickly took the spoon in his mouth and smiled. "I do," he said after swallowing.

"Well that's good because I love you too." She expertly placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up from the table and turning to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" he quickly grabbed her hand.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, upstairs? I figured you could clean up since I made dinner."

Jethro sat her back down and scooted himself closer to her. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.

She looked at him intently to let him know she was listening.

"We've been living together for a while now and I was thinking that we ought to move on to the next level…" he trailed off.

"Which is?" She could guess where this was going and almost laughed out loud that it was really happening.

"Jen, _Director_," he said a little too sarcastically. "Will you marry me?"

Even though she figured it was coming, Jennifer Shepard was still stunned speechless. A shiver ran down her spine and she didn't even notice that he had pulled out a small, black velvet box and was holding it in front of her.

"Jen?" he asked and was about to open the box until he felt her hands clasp over his, shutting it closed.

"No," she barely made out. In the back of her head the words, 'What on _Earth_ are you doing?!' screamed at her.

Jethro looked up at her, his eyes a shade darker and filled with dismay. "No?" he reiterated, making sure he heard her right.

"No," she whispered, this time realizing what she was doing. Now just wasn't the time for her. And besides, she thought his proposal was kind of _lousy_.

Jethro sighed and stared her down. "No," he stated, getting it across his head that she wasn't about to change her mind, even if he did try to persuade her.

Jenny smiled uneasily and held his hands tighter. "I'll think about it, Jethro." She placed a kiss to his cheek and stood up. She left him sitting there, walking as far as the bottom of the stairs until he spoke up.

"Where are you going now?" he called after her, remaining in his seat.

She smiled at him and called back. "Upstairs to think about it."

Jethro sighed as he watched the love of his life shuffle up the stairs of her…no, _their_ apartment. He wondered what the hell he did wrong. Was it the way he asked her? Was he supposed to get down on one knee? He had proposed _many_ times before with much success. How could it be so different now? How could she say no?

"Damn she's complicated."

* * *

**A/N continued:** Poor Gibbies :( I'll update ASAP :D


	2. Gossiping

A/N: muahahaha. another chapter. long as shit. read and enjoy :) (oh sry about the tiva stuff...i got carried away cuz they make things so damn HOT.) ok now READ.

* * *

The doors swiped open and one _very_ Special Agent Gibbs walked into Ducky's headquarters; autopsy. Since there were currently no cases, Ducky was simply leaning up against an empty autopsy table, accompanied by his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. He heard the swooshing of the doors and the footsteps of his friend and turned around to greet him.

"Ah, Jethro, how are you this fine morning?"

Jethro grumbled and glared at Jimmy and then turned his eyes towards the doctor.

Dr. Mallard had known Jethro for a long time, and if there was one thing he learned over the years, it was how to take a hint. He cleared his throat and proceeded. "Mr. Palmer, would you please excuse us for a second?"

Palmer smiled and nodded. "Of course Dr. Mallard," he said before leaving. The sounds of the doors opening and closing were enough to let Ducky and Gibbs know that they were alone, well, besides the dead bodies.

"So, Jethro, what can I do for you?"

Gibbs took a seat on one of the cold, metal tables and sighed. "I need your opinion on something." Actually, he needed Ducky's help. But he would be damned if he ever said he needed _help_ on anything. He was after all, the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Mmm, it doesn't happen to involve the Director, does it?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh I just figured," he replied while shrugging. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Gibbs sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He hated talking. But if there were two people that he could _really_ stand talking to, it was Ducky and Jenny. And obviously the later was out. "Last night after dinner, I asked her…" he trailed off. Thinking about last night was _killing_ him.

"Go on."

"I asked Jen to marry me," he said, straight faced and looking directly into the doctor's eyes.

"Oh! Congratulations, Jethro! It's about time," he chuckled.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Duck…she said no."

Ducky's face instantly became serious as he felt sorry for his friend. "Jethro I'm sorry to hear that. What went wrong?"

"That's why I came to talk to you Duck. I really have no idea."

"Hmm well, how did you ask her?"

"I was telling her what things I loved about her and then she got up to leave and so I pull her back. I told her that I thought it was time to take things to the next level and I proposed. The next thing I knew her hands were over mine, closing the box and the words "I'll think about it" rang through my ears. Then she headed upstairs and that's the last we talked about it." He sighed. That was a mouthful.

"Hmm, maybe you…oh never mind."

Jethro stood up off the table. "What is it?"

Ducky shook his head. "Nothing."

"Ducky…" he hissed.

"Maybe the way you proposed wasn't all that romantic, at least in her eyes," he suggested, leaving out the extra "and in everyone else's eyes" at the end of his comment.

"I didn't know it had to be romantic, at least with her."

"Jethro, you always have to be romantic when proposing, no matter who the girl."

"Yeah but Duck, this is _Jen_ we're talking about!"

Ducky shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Jethro! She's still a woman! Now if I were you I would take her out to a nice restaurant, share a well cooked meal, and _then_ try asking her again. This time with a well prepared speech!"

Jethro rolled his eyes and began to walk to the door. As it opened he said his thanks and then left for the bullpen. Somehow Ducky's advice didn't seem very…reasonable. He figured Jenny wouldn't even say yes if he went through all that. No, he had to do something _huge_.

Maybe DiNozzo could help.

* * *

--A few minutes earlier—

* * *

"Come on Ziva, you _gotta_ tell me!" He whined, leaning up against her desk.

"No Tony. When I promise to keep something a secret, I keep it a secret. Unlike you of course."

He stuck his tongue out and walked around her desk so that he faced her back. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Please Ziva, for me?"

Her heart beat picked up instantaneously and his breath on her ear and neck sent shivers down her spine. Unfortunately for her, he could tell. "No Tony," she barely made out in a whisper.

"Please? I'll do anything," he continued seductively.

Ziva placed her hands on her desk in front of her and let out a deep breath, trying to regain control. After the past few months of her very _intimate_ relationship with DiNozzo, she had become weaker in front of him. Maybe it was his voice or maybe it was those piercing green eyes that she got lost in every time she made eye contact with him. But most likely, it was the way he teased her. He had _always_ teased her but this, this was something new. Because this time she knew he really _would_ do anything!

"Zee-vah?" He teased.

She let out another heavy sigh. "Fine, okay."

After hearing those two words Tony let out a small squeal and ran over to pull up Gibbs' chair next to her own. "So what did the Director tell you?" he pushed.

"She said that he…" She stopped short and looked around to see if anyone was listening. She noticed McGee's face plugged into the computer and his headphones in as well and thought it safe to go on. "…that he proposed." She whispered the last word.

"Pro-WHAT?!" he practically screamed, drawing the Probie's attention towards the two.

He took out his earphones and carefully placed them down in front of him. "Tony…Ziva…what are you two talking about?"

Ziva glared at Tony for making so much noise and so he quickly stared down the Probie. "Nothing McSnoopy! Go back to playing Dungeons and Dragons or whatever!"

McGee just shook his head. "Nuh uh," he said while raising an eyebrow. "I heard you scream something, Tony. If you guys are whispering about me behind my back…"

"It's not about you, McGee! It's about the Director! The boss proposed to her!"

"TONY!" Ziva punched his shoulder and glared at him.

He gently rubbed his shoulder, cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But hey, it's not like McGee has anyone to tell it to. We're his only friends!"

"No, you're forgetting Abby! And if Abby finds out that---"

"If Abby finds out _what_, Ziva?"

Tony and Ziva turned to find a cheery Goth clad in a white lab coat standing before them. At once they both turned their attention to their left. "McGee!"

The Probie shrugged. "I thought she ought to know."

Abby nodded and smiled. "Know what?"

"Abby I am sorry but I cannot tell you."

"But you told Tony!" she whined.

"Yes, but that is only because---"

"Because he's your boyfriend, yeah yeah, we get it," Abby exclaimed which made both Ziva and Tony blush. Abby turned to face McGee. "Timmy?"

"Don't look at me! They're the ones who know everything!"

Abby put on her best puppy dog face and began to plead. "Pleeeease, Ziva!"

She cursed under her breath in Hebrew and sighed. "Gibbs asked Jenny to marry him." Ashamed, she lowered her head but raised it again when she heard Abby's loud gasping and squealing. "Abby you have to keep it down! And do _not_ even think about telling anyone!"

"Eeek, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy right now! So how did she respond? Was it like a "yes, oh YES Jethro! I love you so much!" or was she stunned speechless and just nod?! Come on, tell me tell me tell me!"

"Yeah Ziva, you never told me what she said. She said yes, right?" Tony questioned, leaning in closer.

"No," she let out slowly.

Suddenly everything went quiet.

After what felt like forever, Tony was the first to speak. "She said…no?"

Ziva nodded.

"Why?"

Ziva shrugged. "She did not tell me why."

"Wow," Tony and McGee said simultaneously.

"H-how could she say no?" Abby almost whispered. It looked like she could cry. Then suddenly, she looked like she could _murder_. "HOW ON EARTH COULD SHE SAY NO?! WHO SAYS NO TO GIBBS?! NO ONE, THAT'S WHO! GOD WHY DID SHE SAY NO??!!" she screamed in furry.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee were so shocked by her reaction that they all stood up, ready to comfort her.

Abby huffed and stared at her feet. "I should go talk to her, change her mind."

"No, Abby! You can't do that!" Tony let out.

"Why not?" she said in frustration.

"Because, if Gibbs knew that _we_ knew, it would kill him. You know that." Plus, he wanted to be the one to tell Gibbs that he knew.

"Fine, I'll keep my damn mouth shut. But I still don't understand why she said no."

"Don't worry Abs, he'll get her to say yes. This _is_ Gibbs we're talking about!"

Abby smiled, feeling reassured by Tony's warm smile. "Gosh…I can't believe he asked her to marry him. Next thing you know, you'll be asking Ziva the same thing. Then the only single ones here will be me and Timmy!"

"We could fix that," McGee said from the sidelines, barely realizing that he was speaking out loud.

Abby smirked and skipped back towards the elevators. She hopped on and was gone in a flash.

"Damn, McGee that was a good one!" Tony laughed.

Tim blushed. "I'd like to think so."

"You know…by the looks of that smile she gave you…I bet she wants you to go back down to her lab…" he trailed off.

McGee's face brightened up. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

He stared at Tony for a moment until he got a "go on" signal. In less than a second, he was out of the bullpen and down the elevator.

Tony chuckled to himself.

"You know Tony," Ziva began, "you should not get McGee's hopes up like that. You know that he barely stands a chance."

Tony smirked. "I know, but this way I get to be alone with you." He scooted the chair closer to her. Taking her hands in his, he gently pressed a kiss to them. "You know, I was thinking about what Abby said."

"Hmm?"

"Next thing you know, I'll be asking you the same question."

Ziva smiled and laughed inwardly. "I hope this is not your way of proposing, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Not just yet…but one day…" he mumbled as he leaned forward and buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her repeatedly.

He would have continued too, but someone interrupted.

"Tony, Ziva! Separate."

Tony jumped backwards, almost falling out of his chair. He pushed the chair back to its original desk and began to stride over to his. "Yes boss!"

Gibbs shook his head in frustration. Had he not made it clear that everything between them had to stay off the job? He grumbled and took a seat at his desk, figuring paperwork would distract him from his thoughts on last night. Everything was going well until he noticed himself being watched. He looked up to find Tony staring at him, and Ziva staring at Tony with a "don't you dare" look on her face. "DiNozzo."

"Yes boss?"

"Do you have something to say?"

"Ah---" He looked over at Ziva. Her face said "shut the hell up or I'll kill you" but he couldn't help it. He had to say something. "I uh, we…we heard about you and the Director." Tony noticed that the glare his boss was giving him was now 10 times stronger. But it was too late to stop now. "We…well, _I_ was wondering if you needed some help with ideas for, you know, proposing again."

Gibbs continued to glare at him before turning back towards his computer.

"Boss---"

"I don't want to hear it, Tony," he said while getting up and walking towards the elevators.

"But---" Tony began, the elevator doors opening slowly. He watched as his boss entered and turned to stare at him. He frowned, knowing that he had a million tricks up his sleeve that could surely help out Gibbs.

Tony was about to turn back to his paperwork when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He looked back up to find Gibbs standing inside the elevator, keeping the doors open with his hand. Tony smiled and ran quickly to the elevator. After he entered, he turned to wink at Ziva, who was sitting there looking perplexed.

The elevator doors closed and Tony turned towards his boss. "So, where are we going?"

Gibbs ignored him and pressed the emergency stop button.

Tony grinned, whispering the words, "I see."

Gibbs obviously wanted his help, whether he said so or not. And Tony was full-on prepared to deliver it, no matter how many head slaps he might endure.

* * *

A/N: i should be watching NCIS right now..but my dumb as fuck sister is watching the dumb as fuck show, 90210. i cried after yelling at her to let me watch NCIS. then i stomped upstairs. but not before telling her "I fucking hate you."

well...the new chapter :) ill update asap! PLEASE review!! i LOVE ur lovin ;)


	3. Helping

**A/N:** short and sweet chapter...just cuz i feel as tho u need some more stuff, ya no? not sure if the next chapter will be short like this one or long like the other. ok continue reading now plz :)

* * *

"You need to take her out somewhere nice, Boss! Like a five star restaurant or something! Oh and what ever you do…_don't_ cook for her! Cuz I mean, we all know how that would turn out!" he chuckled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Maybe asking DiNozzo for help wasn't such a great idea after all. He grunted but Tony ignored it and continued on.

"Actually…you should go all out and do one of those airplane messages or blimp banners or---"

"Tony!"

He jumped at the loud sound of his voice and slowly looked at his boss, who was giving him one of his famous glares. "Sorry."

"If you don't give me a good idea in the next 5 seconds I'm throwing you out of the elevator, _hard_!" he said sternly.

Tony gulped. He was suddenly extremely nervous. In the next 5 seconds he was supposed to come up with an idea that Gibbs would approve of. How the _hell_ he was going to do that, he had no idea.

Gibbs glared at Tony and began to count down, "five, four…"

Suddenly, the light bulb went off in Tony's head and he knew _exactly_ how Gibbs should propose to the Director. "I can hook you up with something great!" he said smiling.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Continue…"

Five minutes later the elevator doors opened back up at the bullpen. Gibbs exited, but not before slapping his senior field agent on the back of the head. He heard Tony's breathe hitch and couldn't help but smirk. He turned the corner and disappeared into the men's room.

Tony came running over to his desk with a huge grin on his face. He began to hum, catching his partner's attention.

"What did you do, Tony?" Ziva raised her head to ask.

He simply shook his head but his smile grew wider.

"Tony…what did you tell Gibbs to do?"

"Nuh uh, can't tell you! But obviously it was something useful or he wouldn't have just left smiling. So don't worry!"

Just then Gibbs returned and once again entered the elevator. "I'll be in MTAC." The elevator doors closed once more and he was gone.

"I am not worried, Tony," Ziva continued. "I am simply wondering what you told him to do!"

Tony leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "You'll find out soon enough, Zee-vah!"

She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Fine," she settled.

Tony began typing away on his keyboard but after a few seconds spoke up and added, "And don't think you can pull one of your spy maneuvers and figure out what I hooked Gibbs up with, 'cause it won't work!"

Ziva chuckled and flashed Tony a smile, making his cheeks turn red and his lips curve upwards. "You have my word, Tony." Her smile then turned from good-natured to provocative. "Oh and do not forget, Tony…you still owe me that 'anything'!"

At once, Tony's sweet and innocent smile disappeared and he was left sitting there in the bullpen with a wicked grin plastered to his face and a fire burning sensation in his eyes. Tonight would be a good night for him…

* * *

**A/N contuned:** i hope u liked this...even tho it _is_ short :( i appologize. ive been busy and i was sent to the emergency room and uhg...all this shit happened...but dont worry im fine!! :D ill update ASAP!

REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!


	4. Telling

**A/N:** Please R&R. u no how much i love you :D oh so um...this may seem a tiny bit OOC. but i couldnt help myself. THEY ARE JUST TOO CUTE THIS WAY! ok now..READ DAMMIT! (plz!)

* * *

* * *

Back in MTAC, Director Shepard was being congratulated by SecNav for not having any problems with the press regarding her best agent. She sighed in relief, knowing that Agent Gibb's good attitude was hard to maintain but so far, for 3 months straight, not one slip up had been made. It was good to know she had him wrapped around her finger; for the most part.

"Keep up the good work Director."

"Will do, sir," she said just before he signed off. She sighed again, this time more heavily. Even though there seemed to be no problems with her agency, the SecNav continued to bug her.

"Long day?" came a voice from behind her.

Jenny turned around and smiled when she saw her favorite agent standing there holding two cups of coffee. She happily took one and patted the seat next to her. "Something like that."

Gibbs sat down and took a long sip of his coffee. Getting two cups of his favorite Jamaican blend before stopping by was a good idea on his part. "What'd SecNav have to say?"

"Not much," she replied between sips. Jenny shifted in her seat and ended up curling up against him as his arm fell lazily over her shoulder. "You've been very good these past few months, Jethro."

He smirked and took another sip. "Trust me, it's been worth it."

Jen snorted but straightened up, remembering where they were. "Did you come down here for something, Agent Gibbs?"

"Mmm," he stirred. "You busy Friday night?"

"I'll have to check with Cynthia, why?"

Gibbs shrugged and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Just keep it open for me, Jen."

She raised an eyebrow but before she could protest, Jethro placed a kiss to her hair.

Figuring Friday would have to do with something about last night and her rejection to his proposal, she thought it best to keep her mouth shut and Friday clear.

When she said nothing, Jethro took it as an "okay" and stood up from his seat. "Don't forget," he warned.

Jen smirked. "I never do."

And with that, he was gone and Jen was left there in MTAC thinking about what could possibly happen on Friday night. What ever it was, it had to be important.

_I better talk with Cynthia_, she thought.

* * *

"So I'm clear for Friday night?"

Cynthia smiled sweetly. "Yes Director, you have a conference call with the head of the FBI that morning at 9 but rather than that, you're free."

"Good," Jen stated and placed her hands to her hips. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Cynthia tapped away at her keyboard. "Of course Director." Then she peered over the monitor and gave her boss a sly smile. "Special plans with Agent Gibbs?"

Jenny stifled a laugh. "Something like that. He hasn't exactly told me what we're doing yet."

"Well I wouldn't be too worried. After last night, he probably just wants to surprise you with some huge proposal," Cynthia suggested.

Jenny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her secretary.

"Did I…say that out loud?" she asked herself quietly.

Jen just shook her head and walked into her office, leaving Cynthia to think about any slight consequences she might endure in the future if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

* * *

The next two days past agonizingly slow for Jenny. On Wednesday, Jethro still wouldn't tell her what he had planed for them.

He told her, "I'll tell you tomorrow; I promise."

So for the rest of her Wednesday work day, Jenny tried to keep herself busy with paperwork. And after work when she arrived home to find Jethro sitting in the kitchen chowing down on Chinese take out, she decided that stuffing her face with food would keep her preoccupied about Friday night.

On Thursday however, she woke up knowing that today would be the day she would find out about Jethro's secret plans for Friday.

She tapped his shoulder blade and watched him stir in his sleep. "Jethro," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

He mumbled, "No," and pulled the covers up over his bare back.

"Jethro," Jenny called. "Wake up."

Reluctantly, he rolled over on his side to face her. He slowly opened his eyes and tried his best to glare at her.

"You know your glare doesn't work on me, Jethro; especially at 5 in the morning."

Jethro frowned and sat upright in bed. "Why are you up? More importantly, why am _I_ up?" He nodded at the clock, making sure she understood that he still had another hour to sleep.

"Because it's Thursday."

"What's so important about Thursday?"

Jenny smiled sweetly. "Today's the day you tell me about tomorrow night!"

Jethro let out a laugh, something she rarely saw from him in the early morning. "Be patient, Jen. I can't tell you yet."

"But you promised!" she wined.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I never said _what time_ I would tell you." He smirked at her grumpy face and added, "I promise to tell you sometime today around 5."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pinky promise?"

Jethro sighed as he took her pinky in his. "Pinky promise."

* * *

A few minutes before 5, Tony shouted from his desk, "YES!"

Everyone, including Gibbs, turned to stare at the extremely odd senior field agent.

"I got um, Boss!" he said while flashing a famous grin.

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds before Tony got out of his seat and walked over to Gibbs' desk.

He handed him two pieces of printer paper, making sure neither McGee nor Ziva could read what was printed on them. "Enjoy," he said before sitting back down gleefully.

Letting out a puff of air, Gibbs stood up from his desk and walked up to the Director's office, papers in hand.

* * *

At exactly 3 past 5, Jethro strode into her office. She raised her head and took off her reading glasses, carefully placing them besides her paperwork.

"You're 3 minutes late, Agent Gibbs."

'So it seems, _Director_."

Jenny sighed and stood up, pacing over to her couch. She took a seat and Jethro followed. "Okay, let's cut the professional crap. What are we doing tomorrow?" an eager Jenny asked.

Jethro smirked and handed her the two papers. She accepted them with a raised eyebrow and glanced down to read them.

Suddenly her jaw dropped.

"Jethro, are these…tickets to tomorrow night's game?"

He nodded and put on his cute, flirtatious smile he reserved only for Jen. "I know how much you love the Orioles…and hate the Nats," he added playfully.

Jen laughed. It was true. Ever since the Washington Nationals formed, she was happy to have a home team to root for. However, after watching them lose, season after season, Jen took the next plausible option; the Baltimore Orioles. Sure they weren't the greatest team, but at least they were better than the Nats.

"H-how'd you manage to get them?"

"With a little help from DiNozzo. One of his old police buddies is Brian Roberts' cousin."

"_You_ asked _Tony_ for help? Wow you _really_ must love me!"

Jethro shook his head. "I never said I _asked_ for help. Tony just gave it to me. There was no asking involved what-so-ever."

"Oh of course not!" Jenny teased. "That would be _far_ too difficult for you!"

He smiled at her and after some intense starring, leaned in and kissed her. Jen deepened the kiss by allowing him access to the inside of her mouth.

The next thing she knew, his hands were roaming their way up the front of her shirt and she was being pushed backwards onto the couch.

Jen pulled back from their lip lock slowly and seductively. She cupped his face before patting his cheek a few times.

"I have paperwork to do," she stated simply and sat up. Removing his hands from her sides, she smoothed out her shirt.

"Jen," he grumbled against her neck.

She shook her head and stood up. "Paperwork, Jethro!"

Jethro rolled his eyes and straightened up off the couch. He watched her return to her desk, the whole time knowing there was a wicked grin plastered to her gorgeous face. He knew she enjoyed teasing him, and he found it both extremely sexy and frustrating at the same time.

"We on for tomorrow night?"

Jen nodded. "Mmhm can't wait!"

He quirked the right side of his lip up and opened the door to exit her office. What Jen didn't know was that he had a huge surprise waiting for her tomorrow night, and he couldn't wait either!

* * *

A/N continued: laaa tee daaa. it has been FOR EVER! and i feel bad because i need to update my SVU fic. guh. i do not have the energia! i think i'll finish this fic before the other one...we'll see! btw...HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! (two more daysss)


	5. Rushing

Jenny approached his desk, her black stilettos click-clacking the whole way there. He looked up to find she had already slipped on her light pink pea coat.

He then noted that it matched her light pink top which was tucked under the black high waisted skirt that fell right below her breasts. He never really cared what Jen was wearing, since she always looked beautiful to him, but somehow tonight she looked twice as spectacular.

"You look good," he stated.

"You're just noticing this now?"

"No, I'm just commenting on it now."

Jen laughed and tapped her fingers on his desk. "Well unfortunately for you we have to go home to change for the game. There's no way in hell I'm wearing this blouse and skirt to a baseball game!"

Jethro stood up from his desk, slipped on his jacket, and gathered his things. He snaked his arm around her waist as they walked towards the elevator. "Likewise," he joked.

* * *

For once, Jenny felt thankful for having a boyfriend that drove at twice the speed limit. Once they arrived at the townhouse, Jen rushed out of the car and into their home.

"There's no need to rush, Jen. We've got plenty of time."

She just shook her head and hurried upstairs to change. Jethro followed slowly.

Jen changed quickly out of her skirt and into a pair of jeans, something he was surprised to see happen. She was normally so careful when she took off fancy clothes.

Jethro laughed as he watched her yank off her blouse and throw on her Andino shirt. He had always been her favorite player. She then slipped on a pair of casual boots and wiggled her toes. She wore heels almost _everywhere_ and when she wasn't wearing them, it felt awkward. But, she was going to a baseball game and thought it silly to be wearing pricey heels while stepping over beer bottles and peanut shells.

"Okay I'm ready!" she exclaimed as she smiled up at Jethro, who was sitting on their bed wearing a pair of his worn out jeans and a black t- shirt. She almost growled when she saw his muscles, clearly visible by the snug shirt. Seeing him in that shirt and those worn out jeans would forever and always be a turn on for her, no matter how many times she saw him in that same outfit.

He nodded and stood up off the bed, kissing her cheek before walking out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

He was soon followed by a _still_ over ecstatic Jen.

* * *

"I hate traffic!" she growled.

Jethro just smirked as he continued to hold down the breaks with his foot. He began to tap out a smooth rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Hmph, you're growing impatient too! I can tell because you look so calm!"

"That supposed to make sense, Jen?"

She growled again and this time crossed her arms over her chest. "We're gonna get there late! I _hate_ traffic!"

"Jen, we've been sitting in the car for half an hour. We'll get there in another 30 and by that time it'll only be 7. Game starts at 7:45. We won't be late, I promise."

Jen continued to frown, staring at the same car she had been looking at for the past 20 minutes. Then slowly, the cars on the road began to move again and a smile was once more brought back to her face.

30 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot at Oriole Park at Camden Yards. Jen removed her seat belt before the car stopped and once the car was parked, she hurried out.

"Jethro, let's go!" she called.

Jethro snickered as he too got out of the car. He took her hand as they walked to the ticket entrance, the whole time loving the smile on Jen's face.

Tonight's game would definitely be a good one.

* * *

A/N: i know, i know. short as fuck chapter! but that's because the next chapter will be really long and i didn't want to have it off of this. specially cuz like...u no there is a TOTAL scene change so i thought a new chapter would be fitting :D

Please review :D i feel so much better when u guys do!!!

oh and...nice use of the word "click-clacking" huh? i feel like i'm in 4th grade again...lol


	6. Proposing

A/N: damn that took FORRREEEEVER! sry for the wait :D NOW READ! (plz)

* * *

"Here," he said as he handed her a beer and a hotdog.

Jen took them both in opposite hands and thanked him. "Mmm, my favorite!" she said as she took a small bite out of the hotdog, loving the way the warm tinfoil felt against her hands.

Jethro smirked. It wasn't often that he got to see her eat a hotdog purchased at a ballpark and enjoy it. This side of Jen was always his favorite; the side where she could just be herself and not worry about politics or keeping up an image.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please!"

Jenny looked down at the field and raised her eyebrow. "What's Roberts doing standing on the field by himself?"

Jethro didn't answer, but he too raised his eyebrow.

"Tonight, we're gonna do things a bit differently. If we win---"

There was a huge uproar in the crowd.

Roberts laughed and continued. "If we win…something real special is gonna go down. So stick around. Oh and…enjoy the game!" He walked off of the field back to the benches and his teammates.

Jenny turned to face Jethro. "That was odd. What do you think is gonna happen if they win?"

Jethro just shrugged and sipped his beer. "Don't know."

Jen turned her attention back to the field and furrowed her brow. She had no idea what was going on. And that bugged her.

* * *

It was the bottom of the 9th, Orioles were down by two, the bases were loaded and there were already two outs. Andino was up at bat with a full count. It was now or never.

Jenny's knuckles turned white as she gripped on to Jethro's hand. She couldn't bear to watch. But of course, she did.

The pitcher pitched. The batter swung.

There was a loud POP!, a shattered bat, and a loud "gasp" as fans watched the ball soar over the heads of both the second baseman and the center fielder.

Grand slam, Orioles. The game was over.

The crowd began to cheer wildly as the score board changed to say 7-3, but Jen's hand still grasped on to Jethro's and her face still showed the same shocked expression.

When things finally registered for her, Jethro began to laugh. She was jumping up and down grinning. "Oh my god, Jethro! Did you see that?! Did you see Andino hit that fastball? There's a reason he's my favorite player! He's absolutely _amazing_!"

Jethro kissed her ear as he whispered, "I saw it, Jen."

She smiled and then thought about what Roberts had said hours before. "I guess since they won we get to find out what that "something real special" is, huh?"

"I guess so."

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Roberts returned to the pitcher's mound with a microphone. "What a game, right?" He waited for the crowd to stop cheering before continuing. "Well, now's for the best part! Can I have all the women in the stands please stand up and all the men please sit?"

Jenny watched as the thousand+ women in the stands rose. She grumbled when Jethro sat down and forced her to stand. Her legs were tiered and she dreaded the thought of standing for any longer. Though she supposed if Roberts wanted her to stand up, she might as well.

"Okay good. Now sit down if your name _isn't_ Jenny," Roberts added smiling.

Jen raised her eyebrow and looked down at Jethro. He just shrugged in response.

After many of the women in the stands sat down, Roberts continued. "Okay, keep standing if your last name starts with S."

Jenny continued to stand, along with most of the other women.

"Huh, a lot of Jenny S.' out there. Okay…um…if you have red hair, continue standing."

More women sat down, but of course, Jenny still stood there. She looked down at Jethro, having _no_ idea what was going on. "Jethro…?"

"Don't ask me, Jen! I'm not Brian Roberts!"

She sighed as she looked around the stadium. There weren't that women left standing. _Figures_, she thought.

"Wow there's still like…five, six, seven…? Seven of you girls left? Damn this is harder than I thought. Um…if the second letter of your last name is H, continue standing."

Jenny sighed. She _really_ wanted to sit down, and having every selection match her was starting to tick her off. _What in the world is going on?, _ she wondered.

Finally, there were only two women left standing; her, and some old lady that must have been in her 80s.

Roberts began to laugh. "Okay, okay…if you've already reached your 70s, _please_ sit down!"

The crowd laughed as the old granny took her seat. Everyone then turned their attention to Jenny, the last person standing up.

She looked around confused until she realized that she was the only one standing. "Oh god," she mumbled.

Jethro smirked, but she didn't notice it.

"Hey will you look at that!" an excited Brian Roberts said. "There's only one person left standing! Jenny S., something very special is about to happen!" He winked, and suddenly out of no where the Oriole Bird appeared besides her and Jethro. Behind the mascot were a few camera men. One of the men held before him some type of sound equipment.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked quietly. Everyone was starring at them and she _still_ had no idea what was going on.

"Jenny, your boyfriend's been talking with us and well…he's got something he'd like to ask you," Roberts said from the field.

Jenny looked back and forth between the baseball player and Jethro. He kneeled down in front of her on one knee. Jen gasped when she noticed her and Jethro on the big screen.

"Jethro…" she barely made out in a whisper.

"Jenny," Jethro said huskily. "You know I'm normally not a public affections kinda guy. But for you, I'd do anything." Suddenly his mouth went dry as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the same small, velvet box. "Jenny, will you marry me?"

For the second time that week, Jennifer Shepard was speechless. But this time, it was so much worse. This time, there were thousands of people staring at her, waiting for an answer, including her favorite baseball player! Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how hard this all must have been for Jethro. Not only did he manage to propose to her on screen at a sports game, but he really never was one for public displays of affection. And yet here he was proposing to her in front of thousands of strangers.

"Jenny?" he asked her, just to make sure she was still with him.

She quickly shot out of her train of thought and a smile formed on her lips. "I'll have to think about it," she said slowly.

"What?" His head started to spin.

Instantly, Jenny's smile turned into a grin, and then a giggle. "I'm _kidding_, Jethro! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Jethro smirked as he took the gorgeous diamond framed engagement ring out of the box and slipped it on Jenny's ring finger. He stood up off the ground and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The crowed cheered and clapped and Jenny could hear the couple besides her awing.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen," he whispered into her ear, relieved that she didn't need any more time to "think about it".

* * *

A/N: haha. i loooove me some baseball. but i dont love the orioles that much so sry...i just kinda google searched some players names. lol. ahhhhh....um...that's the end of the story :) tho i think i may do a new Jibbs story about them having...KIDDIES! ahhh yes, the JIBBLETS!


End file.
